


Written call

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Books, Boys Kissing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan returns a book late night & Dorian takes the chance to reel him in.





	Written call

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ~
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors & please enjoy ♥️

_x_

 

 

"Inquisitor, to what do I owe your glorious presence?"

"I brought your book back." He waved it gently.

"Ah, I see. And?"

"It was an extraordinary read. I can definitely relate to your mindset about the whole situation in Tevinter."

"Then I welcome you to browse the rest of my collection if you wish."

"Really?" Lavellan's eyes widened.

"Of course. How could I refuse your charms?" Dorian winked.

"I would say I enjoy the flattery but it's not helping you."

Lavellan shook his head, making his way to the shelf where Dorian pulled the book from a few days earlier. He bit his lip, sparing a fleeting glance at Dorian's following eyes and then back at the shelf. He was too short to actually reach the correct shelf, hand barely grazing the wooden surface. He didn't want to stand on his toes and have Dorian tease him for it. With a deep furrowed brow he reached up, praying to andraste to help him but it proved fruitless.

"Need some help, darling?"

"No. And don't call me that." Lavellan snapped, embarrassment clear in his voice.

Dorian allows his lips to pull into a soft grin.

"Oh dear."

Lavellan's breath catches in his throat as a tan hand slides over his own and Dorian's chest brushed against his shoulders.

"Need some help?" Dorian repeats, breath tickling his darling Inquisitor's ear.

Lavellan swallows, "I..."

Not knowing how to respond he angles his head in the slightest to look at Dorian- a grave mistake he realises as soon as his gaze meet those smoldering eyes. Their noses are almost touching; Dorian's chin softly rubbing against Lavellan's cheek.

"You?" Dorian slides a leg between Lavellan's and comfortably leans against him.

Lavellan twitches his hand which causes Dorian to look up.

"Oh. This."

Effortlessly Dorian takes the book and slides it into place. Lavellan takes the chance to turn around as Dorian's leg shifts but then again; he's still trapped.

"Going somewhere?" a dark brow lifts.

"N-not really." the elf clears his throat.

"Then we have a small problem."

"I... don't understand the problem." He tries to look anywhere but at the mage.

Dorian's arms are caging him in and the small space makes his heart jump.

"The problem, darling Inquisitor," Dorian leaned in and tucked some of the red hair behind Lavellan's ear, "Is that I prefer the company of men. And that puts you into a dangerous situation, now doesn't it?"

Lavellan fights against the urge to gasp when Dorian's mouth hovers over his sensitive ears, moving down along the line of his jaw.

"I didn't think you'd jump on me in public like this." The elf whispers.

"Public? Perhaps, but there is no one here."

And Lavellan remembers it's far beyond midnight and everyone is asleep, preparing for an early morning.

"Then, shouldn't we also be getting sleep?" he tries.

"If you mean together, then by all means, my dear."

The brunette moves in with quick and precise movements before he even gets a hint at a chance to object.

"Dori-"

" _Shh. Plenty of time to call my name later_."

Lavellan's back harshly hits the bookshelf; his protests easily swallowed by the magister's hungry mouth.

 

_x_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
